


De bailes y calenturas

by ParanoidRainbow



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRainbow/pseuds/ParanoidRainbow
Summary: "Ver a Tony Stark bailando tan desinhibidamente a mitad de ese pub latino fue un completo shock para ese rubio de comportamiento intachable..."AU. OOC.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Ver a Tony Stark bailando tan desinhibidamente a mitad de ese pub latino fue un completo shock para ese rubio de comportamiento intachable. Era obvio que estaba ebrio, demasiado ebrio como para saber qué carajos hacía, sin embargo el rubio no podía despegar la mirada de esas caderas que se movían tan sensuales ni de los gestos que Tony hacía al ritmo de la canción que parecía ser de un tal Ricky Martin o por lo menos eso le había dicho el mesero al fijarse que el rubio se comía con la mirada al "tipo caliente de la pista".

Por otro lado, Natasha y Pepper la estaban haciendo esa noche de casamenteras. Les hacía ilusión juntar al dulce Steve con esa bomba egocéntrica de Stark. Dándose una sonrisa cómplice entre las dos, jalaron a Loki (que se estaba besuqueando con el fortachón de Thor) para que les ayudara a idear algo para juntar a los aludidos. Loki esbozó una sonrisa ladina, Stark le iba a pagar todas las bromas con el dolor de culo que tendría al amanecer.

Un rato y siete cubas después, Loki de alguna u otra forma logró conseguir que el DJ le dejara hablar a todos en el pub. Viendo a Steve que bebía animadamente de una botella mientras charlaba con Clint, observó rápidamente a todos en el recinto y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Quien tenga la botella roja será el ganador de un sensual baile por parte de nuestro pequeño Tony! —Gritó un muy ebrio y emocionado Loki a través de un micrófono.

Steve comenzó a ahogarse con la cerveza, ¡él tenía la maldita botella roja! Buscó con la mirada a alguna otra persona con una botella roja pero no vio a nadie más. Maldijo internamente. Si había venido a este lugar era porque Clint lo había obligado y todo porque el capitán del equipo de tiro con arco quería volver a hablar con el tímido Bruce, mejor amigo de Tony.

Steve sentado en esa silla a mitad del lugar estaba que moría de vergüenza, ni siquiera había bebido nada como para achisparse pero en cuanto vio a ese cuerpo acercarse mientras se movía al ritmo de la música le hizo desconectar todo pensamiento racional, su mente se atontó. Tony se acercaba como si fuera un felino en busca de su presa, los ojos de Steve brillaron anhelantes. El moreno solamente le guiñó el ojo. Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía desbocado y sin más, se sentó sobre Steve. La canción comenzó, Clint pensaba que esa canción era demasiado y tomando de la mano a Bruce lo arrastró hasta el círculo de gente que rodeaba a Stark y a Rogers.

Tony tomaba las manos del rubio y las pasaba por todo su pecho y abdomen mientras movía las caderas de izquierda a derecha sobre el regazo del otro. Lo que más le encantaba a Steve del moreno era su seguridad, su sensualidad y la forma que tenía de hacer esos gestos tan eróticos como si realmente fuera a ser follado por él en cualquier momento.

Todos los presentes aplaudían al ritmo de la música, alentando a Tony a seguir con el baile.

Los movimientos del moreno comenzaron a ser más lentos, rozando su trasero sobre la entrepierna cada vez más abultada y dura de Steve mientras tarareaba la canción. Enlazó sus manos por atrás del cuello del rubio, pegando sus pechos sintiendo endurecer los pezones contrarios sobre los suyos. Moviendo su torso de arriba abajo sobre Steve que soltaba uno que otro jadeo. Esa mirada café se conectó con la mirada azul que brilló con deseo, a Tony le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal, sintió su piel erizarse, deseaba ser follado por el rubio. Steve por su parte solo cerró los ojos mientras se mordía interiormente la mejilla. Disfrutando el momento, disfrutando sentir a Tony contonearse sobre él.

Tony sonreía encantado, estaba tan ebrio que no le importaba lo que pensara el rubio ahora, ya mañana de vuelta en la universidad se preocuparía por ello. Mientras aprovecharía para calentarlo y dejarlo con las ganas por ser tan hijo de perra y no admitir que también sentía algo de atracción por él. Se comportaría como un puto calienta bolas. Tomó las manos de Steve, que sostenían la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, y las dirigió a sus caderas alentándolo a que él dirigiera sus movimientos. Se podían escuchar los alegres gritos de los presentes ante tal espectáculo. El cambio de canción llegó y Tony sonrió con ganas al escucharla. Perfecto.

Alejaba su torso del de Steve al ritmo de la música para luego volver a acercarlos mientras sus caderas se movían suavemente en círculos sintiendo el duro bulto de Steve, estaba complacido con lo que lograba. Recorrió con sus manos toda la ancha espalda de Steve, para al final ir dejando sus calientes palmas sobre ese fuerte y duro pecho que subía y bajaba ansioso, desesperado, _hambriento_. Acercó su rostro al del rubio, mezclando sus jadeos. Ni a Steve ni a Tony les importaba lo que los presentes pensaran. Estaban en su propia burbuja.

—Vamos cariño, sé que me deseas—le dijo al oído en un ronco susurro a Steve para después morderle el lóbulo haciendo que se sobresaltara—. Vamos bebé, no muerdo tan fuerte.

Steve sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Sus bolas dolían y juraba que con lo duro que estaba su pene podría cortar vidrio. Posó sus grandes manos en las nalgas de Tony, apretándolas a su santo antojo, Tony aumentaba la rapidez de sus movimientos. Todo era placer, todo era deseo. Cuando Tony le pasó de nueva cuenta los brazos por el cuello pegándose a él, moviéndose como si la vida se le fuera en ello supo que estaba perdido. Sintió el cosquilleo en su vientre, estaba cerca del orgasmo ¡y con un bendito baile! Oh sí, Steve acariciaba ya ese placer que haría explotar sus bolas y de repente... Tony se separó, se enderezó dándose la vuelta, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria ante los presentes y todos estallaron en gritos de júbilo y silbidos extasiados con esa demostración. Steve se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿qué diantres había sucedido? ¡Le había dejado con el calentón!

El moreno tuvo la desfachatez de voltear a verlo, mandarle un beso y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió a donde estaba Bruce y alejarlo de Clint para seguir bebiendo.

Natasha y Pepper estaban bastante sorprendidas, nunca imaginaron que Tony realmente iba a ser tan...

—Zorra—Apuntó Loki mientras bebía su tequila y arrugaba la cara—, joder esto está fuerte, mi dulce Tony ha sido toda una zorra. Ojalá Steve no sea tan idiota como para no ir y obligar a Stark a que termine lo que comenzó—Soltó una gran carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—Está bastante ebrio, no sabía bien lo que hacía además Steve se ha aprovechado de eso, bien debió haberse negado—Defendió Pepper.  
—Steve le tiene ganas a Stark, eso cualquiera lo nota con sólo echarle un vistazo cada que Steve está con él —Natasha confirmó—. Hoy, sólo ha sucedido que, bueno, han dado un paso para...  
—Para que terminen follando como conejos—Loki completó—, mejor debimos haberlos encerrado en el maldito baño—hizo una pausa—, o tal vez no.

Las dos mujeres siguieron la mirada de Loki y soltaron una sonora risotada al ver a Tony bailando con una guapa morena y a Bruce intentando alejar a Steve de ahí.


	2. Extra

Dos meses después volvían a ir al mismo Pub, Steve en compañía de Clint habían llegado desde las nueve y se la estaban pasando bien pues el rubio ya había aprendido algunos pasos en una que otra clase de baile en el centro de Los Ángeles y se había metido a clases de español cuando escuchó a Tony hablar fluidamente en aquel idioma en el restaurant de comida mexicana al que habían ido todos juntos así que ya lograba entender algunas frases.

Tony Stark entró llamando la atención de todo el pub, ya iba afiestado así que eso explicaba todo. Nada más llegar jaló a Bruce y se pusieron a bailar, Tony coqueteando con todos y Bruce más animado cerraba los ojos y sonreía dejándose llevar por la música.

–Sí bebé, muévelo así –Steve, incrédulo volteó a ver a Clint que se comía con la mirada a Bruce, Clint volteó a verlo y comenzó a reírse–. Sabes que me gusta y mira –Clint se mordió el labio y gruñó–, oh sí bebé, menéate así.

Ambos rubios se vieron con horror y se soltaron en sonoras risotadas.

–Tony se mueve mejor –Dijo con arrogancia Steve y Clint simuló embestidas, Steve le dedicó una mirada interrogante.  
–Que si Tony se mueve así cuando se lo están follando.

Volvieron a reírse a carcajadas y siguieron disfrutando el espectáculo que daban los estudiantes de Ingeniería y Ciencias respectivamente.

– _Ya quisiera yo follarlo así_ –Dijo por lo bajo Steve.

Tomándose el whisky de un solo trago, el rubio se puso de pie dispuesto a adueñarse de Anthony por esa noche y si era posible, de ahora en adelante. _Lo traía loco._

Clint corrió a la pista para jalar a Bruce y plantarle tremendo beso con todo y agarrón de nalgas. Steve negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reírse para buscar a Tony. Quien sabe, capaz y le hiciera lo mismo.

Tony se contoneaba al ritmo de Ai Se Eu Te Pego, moviendo la cintura hacia atrás y adelante, de izquierda a derecha y con la mirada clavada en el rubio sonriéndole con coquetería. Steve caminaba directo al moreno cuando éste tomó a Thor de la camisa y comenzó a bailar con él al ritmo de la canción. Moviéndose sensualmente mientras Thor, ya medio ebrio, le pasaba las manos por la cintura y se acercaba peligrosamente a ese par de nalgas que según Steve _eran solo de él_. Tony volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y tomando adrede las manos del pelilargo le animó a que le tocara el trasero. Steve en ningún momento despegó la vista de Tony que le sonreía burlón mientras Thor lo manoseaba como quería y se movían con ritmo. Steve rechinando los dientes y con las manos en puños maldijo el hecho de que Loki tuviese gripe esa noche.

Cuando la canción dio fin, Thor llevaba de la mano a Tony directo a los baños. _Ni de coña,_ pensó Steve que ni lento ni perezoso fue a la misma dirección y jaló a Tony del brazo.

–Lo siento bro –Dijo Steve a Thor mientras sonreía con suficiencia y se alejaba con Tony–, pero... es mi turno.

Jalándolo hasta un lugar alejado de la pista y de miradas curiosas, Steve lo pegó a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que Tony jadeó sorprendido. Alzó una ceja divertido.

–¿Celoso Rogers?  
–Eres mío Stark.  
–Vamos a bailar, tal vez hoy... consigas lo que quieres.

Y con un meneo de caderas Tony se soltó y caminó a la pista. Steve caminó rápido y lo tomó de la cintura, su entrepierna rozando el trasero del moreno.

–¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? –Steve le habló al oído con voz ronca mientras Tony movía las caderas de izquierda a derecha.  
–Un tiempo en Brasil, me enseñaron a bailar. Intenta seguir mis movimientos, esto es lambada.

Tony dio media vuelta pegándose de frente con el rubio, siguiendo con los mismos movimientos. Colocando una pierna suya entre las de Tony, Steve comenzó a moverse al ritmo del otro y de la música.

La mano de Steve en la espalda baja de Tony.   
La mano de Tony en el hombro de Steve.  
Y los brazos izquierdos de ambos extendidos con las manos entrelazadas.

Al ritmo de la pegajosa canción Tony hizo que Steve le diese una vuelta y volviera a pegarlo a su cuerpo, caderas de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda.  
Una vuelta, dos vueltas.   
Tony meneándose sobre Steve.  
Steve mordiéndose el labio al ver los movimientos del moreno.   
El sudor haciéndose presente, el calor emanando de sus cuerpos y las respiraciones entrecortadas por el baile hicieron sonreír a Tony, pasó las manos por el cuello de Steve y éste cerró su agarre en la cintura de su moreno.

–Eres un idiota –Espetó burlón Tony. Steve haciendo una gesto de sorpresa abrió la boca y una risita se le escapó, Tony lo fulminó con la mirada.  
–¿A qué viene el insulto?  
–idiota.

Steve lo besó. Tony soltó un gemido de satisfacción y le correspondió. La canción cambió. Era una de Ricky Martin.

Tony por un momento paró de bailar y se separó, tomó una bocanada de aire, comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y moviendo los hombros llamó con las manos a Steve.

– _Acércate._

Steve sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y moviéndose al ritmo caminó hacia Tony para tomarlo de las manos e irlo acercando, haciendo que Tony posara las manos sobre su cintura. Steve lo soltó para alzar los brazos y comenzar a contonearse sin despegar la mirada del otro.

– _Esta noche quiero más, esta noche quiero_ ** _fiesta_** _._

Tony rió al escuchar la mala pronunciación de Steve, le dio la espalda y comenzó a mover las caderas entusiasmado, para que Steve le viera. _Para provocarlo._ El rubio sólo se relamió los labios y le dio un beso tronado en el cuello mientras sus manos bajaban acariciando los costados de Tony.

–Me vuelves loco –La voz ronca de Steve le hizo sentir un escalofrío al moreno que giró el rostro en busca de un beso.  
–¿En serio?  
–En serio –Aseguró mientras lo besaba y le mordía el labio.  
–¿Y no quisieras continuar en otro lugar? –Tentó Stark con una sonrisa y un meneo de atrás hacia adelante– Bruce se irá con Clint, tenemos el piso sólo para nosotros.

Steve alzó la mirada en dirección a donde estaba su amigo y comenzó a reír, Clint tenía a Bruce sobre sus piernas mientras le comía la boca y lo manoseaba.  
  


–Puedo bailarte mucho mejor en privado...  
–Vámonos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14/01/2017


	3. Extra II

Después de tanto tiempo entre coqueteos y peleas, entre besuqueos y algunos golpes, llegaba al fin la noche en que Steve y Tony podían estar completamente solos sin nadie que los interrumpiera y sin víboras que se interpusieran. Después de mucho, por fin podrían consumar lo que llevaban deseando desde la primera vez que se vieron en la cafetería de la universidad cuando Rhodey los presentó hace un par de años. Ambos nerviosos y con miedo, así como esta noche volvían a estar.

Steve tenía a Tony sentado en sus piernas mientras se besaban, mientras sus lenguas se mezclaban y saboreaban. Tony aferrado al cuello contrario y Steve con las manos firmes en ese trasero respingón. Pararon el beso para respirar y pegar sus frentes perdiéndose en miradas. El rubio sonrió.

–Vamos Stark, baila para mí.

Hizo que Tony se parara y le dio una sonora nalgada. Tony volteó a verlo con la boca abierta y las cejas alzadas. Steve le guiñó el ojo.

–Bien, ¿con qué música?  
–No lo sé... ¿qué recomiendas?  
–Pondré en aleatorio la lista de reproducción que uso cuando bailo aquí.

Steve suspiró encantado. Tony sonrió completamente nervioso. Era la primera vez que haría semejante cosa.

Conectó su iPod en las bocinas, pulsó el play en _Canciones de Steve_ y respiró profundamente. La música comenzó, _Samba pa' ti_ de Carlos Santana.

Tony giró su cabeza en movimientos circulares, se tronó los dedos y comenzó a mover la cadera y los hombros muy despacio. Steve se acomodó mejor sobre la cama y sonrió dispuesto a disfrutar del sensual baile que su futuro novio le haría. _Porque claro, era más que obvio que hoy, Tony Stark sería su novio._

Movimientos de cadera hacia la derecha mientras se pasaba las manos por los costados acariciándose hasta alzarlas hacia el cielo y repetir el movimiento. Sus temblorosas manos sobre los botones de su camisa. Con sugestivos movimientos fue dando la vuelta suavemente, sensualmente hasta quedar frente a Steve que le observaba como un león observa a su presa. El nerviosismo se esfumó y su seguridad volvió, le encantaba tener a Steve Rogers así de embelesado. _Sólo él podía tenerlo así, nadie más._

La camisa poco a poco abriéndose, dejando ver esa piel acanelada, ese abdomen definido. La camisa cayó al suelo y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos mientras movía despacio la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con los ojos cerrados.

Sus hombros moviéndose y con los brazos hacia arriba dando vueltas lentas, ese movimiento tan sexi de sus caderas hacia la izquierda, marcando y resaltando sus bien formadas nalgas. Steve se relamía y las palmas le picaban, Steve quería tocarlo.   
Tony le sonrió y siguió bailando, aflojando su cinturón, desabotonando y bajando el zipper del pantalón. Al ritmo de la canción fue bajándose el pantalón. Tony en unos ceñidos bóxers blancos de Calvin Klein se contoneaba, acariciando su cuerpo y mirando fijamente a Steve. Agachándose lentamente sin dejar de moverse y acariciarse. Haciendo gestos de satisfacción. Subió dando una vuelta para darle la espalda a Steve y sus manos poco a poco fueron recorriendo su cintura baja hasta sus nalgas y sus muslos al ritmo de la canción. Inclinándose un poco al frente para mover sus caderas dándole a Steve una preciosa vista de su trasero firme y respingón. Steve pegó un brinco en la cama cuando el sonido de la nalgada que Tony se dio sonó. Gimió ansioso, frotando las manos contra el edredón blanco.

Tony giró la cabeza para verlo y seguir acariciando su trasero, moviéndose como un Dios.  
Volvió a agacharse lentamente, sensualmente... Fue incorporándose mientras observaba complacido cada una de las reacciones del rubio ante sus movimientos. Se sentía emocionado, realmente le gustaba mucho provocar a Steve, _excitarlo._

Steve boqueó y tragó saliva, su corazón latiendo acelerado y removiéndose incómodo en la cama. Se aclaró la garganta.

La canción cambió. _Oye como va..._

Movimiento de caderas. Izquierda, derecha. Adelante, atrás. Una vuelta y los brazos moviéndose en dirección a Steve.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves?  
–Me fascina . Sigue moviéndote así.

Tony soltó una risa y asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior y sus manos se deslizaban hacia su entrepierna.

–Hmm Tony...  
–¿Qué pasa? –Dijo el moreno inocentemente mientras se mordía el dedo índice.  
–Desnúdate, quiero verte.

El moreno sonrió de manera felina y sin más se quitó la ropa interior. A Steve casi le sangra la nariz, Tony le dio la espalda y siguió moviéndose sin pudor alguno, tocándose y dándose apretones en las nalgas. Cada vez esas caderas se movían más veloces y los contoneos eran jodidamente sensuales. Moviendo siempre los hombros, un paso hacia el frente y otro hacia atrás, echaba la cabeza a la izquierda, a la derecha, al frente y hacia atrás. Siempre acariciándose el cuerpo. Mordiéndose el labio cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de Steve. En una parte de la canción al repicar de las congas, Tony comenzó a mover los pies haciendo que sus caderas vibraran rápido, moviendo los brazos como el danzar de una serpiente. El sudor recorriendo su perfecta piel.

 _A la chingada con todo._ Pensó Steve que se puso de pie y se quitó la ropa poco a poco quedándose desnudo, se cruzó de brazos y cuando Tony giraba moviendo el torso de adentro hacia afuera se relamió los dientes. Tony jadeó al verlo de pie, desnudo y _erecto_. Dejó de bailar y se quedó pasmado con las manos aún alzadas y el pecho subiendo rápidamente en busca de aire.

– _Pero qué rico_ –Murmuró el moreno imitando un acento colombiano sin dejar de ver la entrepierna contraria, Steve rió complacido y avergonzado. Tony sonrió alzando la vista–, ups...

El ojiazul se acercó y lo tomó de la cintura. Su mano libre tomándolo por la barbilla para darle un beso rudo, dominante. El besó terminó.

_–Si como lo meneas lo bates, qué sabroso...*_

Pero el moreno no lo dejó terminar, puso la mano contra sus labios. A Tony le temblaron las piernas al escuchar a Steve decirle eso en un perfecto español y sentir tremendo falo sobre su vientre.

La siguiente canción comenzó.

Steve se rió y comenzó a moverse. Frotándose contra Tony.

Tony dio un paso a la izquierda, volvió a juntar sus pies y con el otro dio un paso a la derecha. Repitió el paso sin dejar de menearse, plantando pequeños besos en los labios de Steve. Pasito a pasito dio una vuelta a la derecha hasta quedar de espaldas y contoneándose de atrás hacia el frente sus nalgas chocando contra ese caliente y duro miembro, sintiendo punzar su entrada en busca de más contacto. Steve lo hizo, movió la pelvis al ritmo de Tony.

**_"Dando media vuelta y otra vuelta más, sube, sube que la bomba va ¡Bum, bum! Dando media vuelta ¡Bum, bum! otra vuelta más ¡Bum, bum! y en cada esquina..."_ **

_–Nene, dame más_ –Fue lo que Tony gimió desesperado.

Entre los brazos fuertes de Steve, el ojicafé iba dando vueltas lentamente con los brazos alzados y los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando la música, sintiendo el delicioso y duro cuerpo que lo tenía agarrado. Steve se movía al ritmo de la canción, entendiendo la letra y sonriendo ladinamente. Una sonrisa peligrosa. Tony le tomó de las manos, comenzaron a dar una vuelta. Juntos. Pegados. Jadeando.

Sin soltar las manos de Steve, Tony fue agachándose despacio y se relamió los labios cuando su cara estuvo frente al pene erecto de Steve. Nunca dejó de verlo a los ojos, soltó una risilla cuando el miembro dio una sacudida. Tony le dio un besito y subió haciendo que su cuerpo a propósito se rozara contra él. Steve lo tomó de las nalgas en dos sonoras y dolorosas nalgadas, Tony lloriqueando y moviendo las caderas en busca de más. Steve movió la cintura y el torso, se contoneó pero sus movimientos eran más toscos. Tony se excitó aún más. Sintiendo el sudor de ambos, las respiraciones entrecortadas. Comiéndose la boca hasta que sus pulmones ya no pudieran más.

**_"Muévete papito que me vuelvo loco, emborrachadito de la bomba estás, cosa linda, cosa mona..."_ **

En el solo de teclados el rubio hizo que Tony diera un giro al frente y lo jaló, quedando de espaldas a él. Steve se inclinó al frente y movió la pelvis en círculos lentos, calientes. El moreno siguió los movimientos mordiéndose fuerte la parte interna de la mejilla y cerrando los ojos, ya no iba a aguantar más, quería que Steve enterrara su grueso pene en su trasero. El movimiento de Steve se repitió y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, Tony volvió a jadear ansioso.

–Sé mi novio –Gruñó Steve.

En definitiva, Tony Stark no se esperaba semejante proposición en medio de una situación así pero ladeó el rostro, sonrió y asintió emocionado. A Steve Rogers se le iluminaron los ojos y lo abrazó, pasando la punta de su nariz por la curva del cuello de su ahora novio.

–Steve...  
–¿Si, _cariño_?  
–Hazme el amor.

Ya tumbados en la cama y con la música sonando, Tony ronroneó y siguió el ritmo, marcando el cuello de _su hombre._ Steve jugaba con los pezones de su novio cuando éste le agarró las manos.

–Deberías ver cómo me _bato_ con las canciones de Chayanne.  
–Tenemos toda la noche –Steve lo manoseó mientras mordisqueaba su cuello, la voz de Chayanne se escuchó y rió, le apretó una nalga–, muéstrame ahora.  
–Con gusto, _papi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es un piropo mexicano hacia María Félix, sale en la película "La Valentina" y completo dice: "Ay, mamacita linda, si como lo meneas lo bates, ¡qué sabroso chocolate!"
> 
> 18/01/2017

**Author's Note:**

> 17/06/2016


End file.
